time warp
by fani90
Summary: digidestineds of the three seasons get suck up into different worlds. what will happen to them?review please.
1. how it all began

I do not own any of this character.

My brother and sister also help me with this so they also deserve some credit.

This story has a lot of chapters. It consists of the characters of all 3 seasons. It has or will have some stuff of Disney some anime, TV shows, cartons and maybe more. Read and enjoy. Oh and please don't flame.

Davis: yea we are all in this fic!

Fani90: hey it is not your turn to speak!

Terriermon: momentain

Davis: this part sucks.

Fani90: what!

Davis: admit it sucks!

Fani90: why you little! *Starts chasing Davis with a mallet*

Joe: don't mind them.

Henry: yea well on with…..

Davis: the fic!

Fani90: I got you now! oh go ahead and read on. * starts chasing Davis again*

Joe:………..

Henry:………….

Terriermon: momentain! momentain! momentain!*Henry puts his hands on terriormons mouth*

Davis running around yelling: help me! Help me! Help me! Help me!

Joe:*sweatdrop* lets get on with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue 

How it all started 

It all started like a normal day. Well a normal Friday. You wake up change, eat, go feed you digimon, then go to school. There you get in to trouble, and then go to your digimon, fight some off, and then go home but today wasn't a normal day.

Why? Because of sleepover, Takato was having a sleepover, so after you go home you tell your parents, they let you go, and now your in takato's house watching digimon, arguing, sleeping, reading, eating, and so on. 

Takato's parents were out for dinner so the kids were alone. Everybody was in the living room arguing about something, when all of the sudden a flash, which came from the TV, blinded them. After the light subsided, the digidestined where in front of the tamers. They didn't know how but they were there in takato's living room. 

The digidestined were the first to speak. 

"Where are we" said a confuse TK. The tamers started to explain, where they were, and stuff. 3 hours after the accident, the digidestined and the tamers had become great friends. 

 Matt, T.K, Henry, and Joe were in the kitchen making some food. 

While Rika taught Sora, Mimi, Kari, and Yolei how to play digimon (the cards of course). Izzy and Cody were trying to figure out as much as they could about where they were. 

They were asking Jerry, Kenta, and Kasu. Takato, Ryo, Davis, and Tai were talking about their friends, and adventures. While the digimon were playing with Susi. Then everyone who was in the kitchen came out with snacks. 

 "Come on people, here are the snacks, now get comfy, and you better do the things you need to do, or bring before the movie starts" Matt said. After everyone was settled, they put the movie on. (You may question yourself thinking, aren't they suppose to be finding a way back? Well let's just say that they agreed that they could stay by for tonight. You know kids can be, they use the puppy eyes and everything, so they are staying. Now back to the fic.) 

 While they were watching the movie, calumon started to drift to sleep, but what he didn't know was that with that he will cause more trouble. You see he had this power he didn't know he had so while he was sleeping he used it. Everybody was so into the movie that they didn't notice that the little triangle thing in calumon's head started to glow except for terriormon and guilmon. 

 After a while it stop glowing, so they went on watching the movie. All of the sudden they started noticing some swirly thing on the TV.  In an instance the colors from the TV started to swirl more.  It became bigger by the minute. Writing it it sounds slow but it happen really fast.  

" Prodigious! It's a vortex!" screamed Izzy.  "Nah! How can you tell!" yelled back Tai.  Everybody felt themselves being suck into the vortex.  Before they could do anything they were sucked into the vortex. "AAAAAHHhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" they all scream. Then everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

fani90: well did you like?

Davis: of course not!

Fani90: well it is your turn to say it.

Davis: no I will not say it.

Fani90: *holding a mallet in her hand*

Davis: ok, ok…..

Davis: What will happen to our heroes? Were will they end up? Will they find a way to get back? Are they in danger? Well you will just have to read on.

Terriermon: Yeah it kind of sucked, ok, it sucked but hey there are still more chapters coming up so I guess she can do better. 

Mimi: Hey please review. 

Fani90: And please don't flame me. This is like my second so I am still learning. And I am not even finish with the first fic I started but hey. Hoped you liked. And also hope you will like the rest.

Joe: bye, bye till next episode.

Joe, Ken, Henry, Davis, Mimi, Terriermon, and Fani90: **please review!**


	2. snow white

I do not own snow white or digimon. 

Fani90: now on with the second chapter!

Davis: I bet it will suck.

Fani90: why you little bastard.

Davis: oh…oh* fani90 starting chasing him*

Fani90: on with the fic!

Snow White Suddenly an image starts to appear.  There is a girl lying in the ground without movement as if she was asleep.  She has an old, faded yellow dress with a blue top.  She begins to regain consciousness. 

**Yolei_:_  What happen?  **

She looks around.  She sees a bucket and an old rag. As she stands up she is amaze as she sees that she is standing bedsides a well near a huge castle. Then she remembers what she was doing. 

Yolie: I guess that I was to tier to kip on cleaning this humongous castle. Well, I guess I have to start cleaning again before my stepmother comes and sees me. 

She was going to clean again, but suddenly she hears a noise coming behind her.  She turns, but before she could see anything, her glasses fall.  She quickly goes down to pick up her glasses.  Then she feels a hand holding her hand as a presence helps her up and puts her glasses on her.  She then sees who gently help her, and with a strong voice, she asks. 

            **Yolie: Who are you?  You just scared the hell out of me!!!**

**            Ken:   Gees!  I just came to get some water for my horse.  **

**Yolie: Well you did help me with my glasses.  So I guess it would be fair to let you take some water.  You should do it fast before my stepmother sees you.  She doesn't like me talking to other people.**

**Ken: well, thank you.  But what is a fair lady like you cleaning, when you could be outside taking a walk or enjoying nature on a beautiful day like this.**

**Yolei: yea, well it's a long story so..…umm…I think you should go now.**

**Ken: But may I know the name of this fair lady?**

**Yolei: My name is Snow White.  Now take your leave!**

After that she push some water to him and push him out the gates. With a last look at Snow White the prince rode off.  Snow White sighted, and then went to finish cleaning the castle, before her stepmother notice anything wrong.

In side the castle. In the biggest, most beautiful of the rooms a woman is standing in front of a majestic mirror.  She is dress in black and has a crown in her head.  

_' Mirror, mirror, on the wall who's the fairest of them all'_said a mysterious, eerie voice.

In that moment, something in the mirror started to move.  Then an image appeared and said in a weird voice.

Izzy: Well, technically you are beautiful, but fairest of them all has to be only one.  Snow White, in her own weird way.   

Rika: What do you mean you stupid mirror?  She can't be prettier than me.  She is always dress in those old close.  Her skin is dry with all the cleaning that she does and those glasses.  What was she thinking? 

Izzy: True that she doesn't look good right now, but her heart is pure and those glasses where in sale.  Until she dies or gets killed, she will be the fairest of them all.  

Grinning from chick to chick and with a devilish voice 

Rika: That could be arranged. 

Izzy: What?? I was just joking.

Rika: Quiet!!!  I will get rid of Snow White and then lets see who is the fairest of them all. 

The evil stepmother called for her most trusted hunter for the task that was at hand.

            **Henry: You called for me your majesty.**

**            Rika: I need you for an especial job.**

**            Henry: Anything for you my Queen.  I live to sever you. **

**            Rika: I need you to take Snow White far into the forest and then… kill her.**

With fright and amezment 

            **Henry: The princes.  **

**            Rika: Yes, and for proof you'll have to bring me her hearth.**

With a shaky voice the hunter responded.

**            Henry: Yes your majesty.**

With that, he got up and went to find Snow White.  Snow White was in her room thinking of the guy that she met earlier.  Then, the hunter came in to the room.

            **Henry: Get ready princes.  We are going to the forest to pick flowers for the **

**            palace.**

**            Yolei:  But why??**

**            Henry: The queen has order me to take you.  **

The princes didn't care.  She just wanted to go out side.  She got ready and she left with the hunter.  Snow White was happy to go to the forest and escape form the wall of the castle.  They where going deeper and deeper into the forest.  

            **Yolei: How far are we going?**

**            Henry: Don't worry princes.  It wont be long now. **  

Snow White loves being out side.  The sun is out and the trees and flowers are just beautiful.  But then, the hunter decided that they where deep enough in the forest for what he needs to do.

            **Henry: This place seems to be good.  **

**            Yolei: There are no flowers here.**

            Henry: Just go up ahead inside the forest and you will find all the flowers 

**            you'll need.   I'll give some water to the horses.**

**            Yolei: I can't go into the forest alone **_(with a terrified look on her face)_**.  What **

**            if something happens to me?  **

**            Henry: Go on.  I will follow after I'm done.**

**            Yolei: Ok.  **

Snow White went into the forest to look for flowers while the hunter was contemplating what he had to do.  In few seconds Snow White disappeared in to the forest and the hunter follow her slowly, so Snow White could see him or hear him.  Snow White stopped because she found beautiful flowers that she liked.  She got down in her knees and started to pick the flowers.  The hunter crept behind her slowly with a knife in his hand.  

            **Henry: _(I can't do this, but I must.  What can I do??)_**

Slowly a shadow started to appear on top of Snow White, and she wondered what it was.  She turned and saw hunter coming towards her with the knife.  His eyes where focus and scary.  The hunter put his hand with the knife high in the sky and he started to move forward.

            **Yolei: Noooo!!!!!!**

The knife fell from the hunter's hand as he also collapsed to the ground putting his head on the legs of the young princes.

            **Henry: My Princes, forgive me for my actions.**

The hunter crying his heart out, yet the princes Snow White was scare out of her mind and was wondering what possessed the hunter to do or try to do what he wanted some moment ago.  With a soft voice she started to speak.  

**Yolei: You really got me there.  I thought that you where really going to kill me.  That was a good joke.**

**Henry: I wish that it was a joke my princes, but my Queen, your stepmother, sent me to kill you. **

**Yolei:  What!!!  You are a liar.  She wouldn't do such a thing.  Well she would because she is an evil woman, but…**

**Henry: She wants you death.  Run away and never go back to the castle princes because she will send more people to kill you.**

**Yolei: What did I do to deserve this??**

**Henry: ****It might be those glasses.**

**Yolei: WHAT!!!!**

**Henry: I mean. You are too nice, and she doesn't want no one to be better then her. So that's why she wants to kill you.  Now leave before I change my mine and do the job I have from the Queen.**

**Yolei: I thank you for your warning and for not killing me.**

With that, Snow White started to run with all of her might into the forest.  The hunter thought about what he was going to do with the task that the evil stepmother gave him now that the princes run away.  The hunter went home still thinking.  

Snow White was running, but with her legs out of energy, she fell and started to cry.  She look up and cleaning her eyes, she relies that she was completely lost and it was getting dark.

**Yolei: I'm lucky that I wasn't killed, but I might die in this forest if I don't find somewhere to stay for the night.**

She got up with her last strength in her legs and started to look for a place to stay.  Suddenly, she heard a noise and was to scare to wait.  She closed her eye and started to run.  Luckily she didn't hit a tree, but she did trip on a rock and fell.  Her glasses fell.  She started look for them.  When she found them, she look up and saw a house in front of her. 

**Yolei: ****I'm safe!  I just hope that the owners will let me stay for at least tonight. ** 

The tire princes walked to the house slowly and carefully.  She got to the door and looked in side.

**Yolei: Excuse me, its there anyone here.  (_I think the house is empty_).  ****Its there anyone here!!!   **

The house was empty, so Snow White went in.  She didn't see anything weird about the house until she went to the room in the second floor. There in the room where seven small beds, like for kids, but she was too tired to care much about it.  She lay in the beds and went to sleep. 

Timed pass and Snow White was still sleeping, but then, in the far distance, a noise started to come.  From the forest appeared seven small men. They where talking and arguing among themselves. 

            **Takato: This is a beautiful night, don't you think. **

**            Matt: Shut up Happy! I'm tire and I just wan to go to sleep.**

**Tai: Grumpy, don't tell Happy to shut up.  Just because you always mad, doesn't mean that we can't be happy. Isn't that right Bashful. **

**Joe: **(hiding behind his friend) **that's right Doc.**

**Kenta: Achhuuu!! That's right Doc. A…A…Achhuuu!!!  **

**Takato: Quiet Sneezy.  You are going to wake up Sleepy.**

**Cody: Ahh****h****h****h… What did you say Happy.  **

** Davis: Guys, I think someone is inside the house.**

Every one was surprise by this because they didn't know who talked. 

**Cody: Who said that?? **

**Joe: It was… It was Dopey.  **

**Matt: It wasn't Dopey. **

**Davis: Yes, it was me. **

**Kenta: I don't remember you talking before. **

**Tai:  Have you always talked?  I don't think anyone of use has ever heard you talk before.**

**Davis: Hihiih. Well now that you mention it, I don't remember talking also.  It might be the hard work.**

**Matt: All of us maybe, but you do less than Sleepy, who sleeps most of the time.   **

**Takato: Hahaha… That's why he is Dopey.  He is a crazy guy.**

**Davis: Ah****h****h…**** That's enough about me.  Let's see who went in side the house and let the door open.  I'm also getting cold.**

The seven dwarfs slowly walked to their home.  They didn't know what to expect, but they went with valor.

**Joe: I don't want to go.  Can we just stay out and wait until we see who or what is inside our house.  ** 

**Davis: I'm with Bashful.  It's to dark**

**Tai: Come on, have some courage and let's go.**

**Matt: You are with friends so don't worry. **

**Takato: Just think of it as a game of hide and seek.  We are seeking and the monster is hiding.**

**Joe: That 's not much help Happy.**

They look everywhere in the first floor, but they didn't find anything.  They decided to keep going and look in the bedroom in the second floor. 

Fani90: well it was good wasn't it?

Davis: oh yeah great*sarcastically* 

Fani90: well at least it is better than the first one.

Joe: that is true.

Davis: how come you made me dopey!

Fani90: you are the only one who disagrees with your roll.

Davis: but still I wanted to be the prince.

Ken: oh… stop whinnying; at least you got a part.

Davis: you are just saying that because you were the prince and got to be with Yolei!

Ken: *blushing* no I am­­­­­­­­­­­ n-

Fani90: okay. Quit it now! No more arguing! *Keep on arguing* okay that is it! *Starts chasing ken and Davis around*

Joe: *sweetdrop* what will happen, were will they end up? Well you just have to keep on reading.

The Snow White cast: **don't flame just review!!**


End file.
